


Love In The Time Of Voldemort

by introvertebrate



Series: Love In The Time Of Voldemort [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Sirius Black, F/F, Gay, Genderqueer, Lesbian, M/M, Marauders, Marauders-era, Other, Sirius Black's Flying Motorbike, Top Remus Lupin, submissive sirius black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertebrate/pseuds/introvertebrate
Summary: Tender queer love in times of war. True to canon, but with a splash of extra gay.





	Love In The Time Of Voldemort

**Author's Note:**

> Fic prompt nabbed from jaegyoo on tumblr: ‘I had a bad dream about you so now i’m calling to make sure you’re ok’  
> No warnings for this chapter, no sex either, this is just a warm-up quickfic to get back into it after a two-year hiatus.  
> On with the gay!

Lily woke with fear clinging to her skin like a layer of cobwebs, and knew, instantly: someone is in the house. She lay still, listening, her heart padding.  
Male voices in the hallway; oh Merlin, fucking Merlin - these days James had taken to sleeping in the hall; one hand always curled around his wand, and Harry slept in the bed with Lily. Molly had warned her against it, warned her that some witch she knew had rolled over in the night and smothered her child, but Lily couldn’t sleep without knowing that Harry was next to her, that she could reach out a hand, and feel the answering warmth of his tiny body, the downy, kittenish softness of his hair. She left him tucked in bed, and grabbed her wand, moving as quietly as she could into the ink-black landing. 

Her breathing seemed impossibly loud, knifing through the darkness, and she clamped one hand over her mouth to muffle it, gripping her wand tighter. A line of sweat drew down her back, making her shiver.  
‘James,’ she said, hoarsely - and then, louder, almost a scream - ‘James!’  
She waited, her breath catching in her throat, eyes screwed shut, imagining every horror that could have befallen him, every enemy whose voice she could now be hearing. But then the lights came on, and James’ head, with its shock of dark hair, appeared at the bottom of the stairs.  
‘Lily,’ he said. ‘It’s Sirius. He’s come here - he’s upset. Come down to the kitchen.’

Half of her wanted to cry at the realness and closeness of Padfoot, sat at their table in his leather coat, drinking tea from James’ favourite cup. The other half wanted - badly - to beat him until he was a mass of foppish, flop-haired mush.  
He looked up as she came in, guiltily.  
‘I know,’ he said, before she could speak. ‘I’m a prick, I shouldn’t be here - it’s dangerous and it was stupid, and selfish.’  
Lily stared, wrongfooted. ‘Yes,’ she said, ‘it was, but - why are you here?’  
’I had such an awful dream,’ Sirius said. He dropped his head into his hands. ‘It was so real. I had to see you.’  
Lily shook her head. ‘You scared me half to death, Pads. I know you’re missing us - and we miss you - but you can’t come here every time you have a bad dream. You’re worse than Harry.’  
’I know, I know, it’s pathetic - but I had to know you were all right.’  
‘Lay off him, sweetheart,’ James said, softly, ‘he’s on his own now. At least we’ve got each other.’

Lily opened her mouth to respond, when there was a sudden snapping sound that made them all jump; Sirius turned, and saw Remus standing in the doorway, clad in a tremendous pair of flannel pyjamas, and breaking an enormous bar of Honeydukes chocolate into pieces.  
’Nice PJs, Moony,’ Sirius said, grinning.  
’They’re James,’ he said. Two spots of mottled pink appeared on his cheekbones, and Sirius scented his embarrassment; wanted to draw it out of him, drive him to anger, goad him until he was ready to fight - and he sighed, inwardly, because James and Lily would surely tell him he was being unkind; and he couldn’t possibly explain - that he might push Remus a little too far, sometimes, but that Remus had his own unique methods for comeuppance - methods that Sirius had been missing for months now.  
’Merlin’s beard, Remus, isn’t it a bit late for all that sugar?’ Lily said.  
’It’s for the shock.’ He handed a piece to Sirius, and to Lily.  
’None of us are in shock, you twit,’ James said, waving his hand away. ‘And where did you get the idea that chocolate cures all ills, anyway? Sounds like Muggle nonsense to me.’  
‘My grandmother didn’t think so,’ said Remus, in the prim, particular little voice that meant he was gearing up for a fight.  
James shook his head. ‘The man’s obsessed with it, Sirius, you’ve got no idea - I caught him feeding chocolate frogs to Harry the other day.’  
’He’d bumped his head on one of those tiles around the fireplace,’ Remus said. ‘And it’s been proven to help with anxiety, with shock, with - with all sorts of things.’  
’God, what a load of rubbish. Tell him, Pads.’  
Sirius took a bite of his chocolate, and let the rich sweetness fan out on his tongue; a familiar taste, a beloved taste - the taste of home. Merlin, but it had been a long time since he had seen Remus. Remus - beautiful, milk-white Remus, with his wild insomniac eyes, rimmed with dark circles like bruises, and his nervous, long-fingered hands. The shoulder of his borrowed pyjamas had slid down, baring one narrow, freckled shoulder. Sirius watched his collarbones heaving with every breath, longed to put his mouth to the place where they met his throat, and worry the skin with his teeth.  
‘I don’t know,’ he said, taking another bite of the chocolate. ‘There might be something in it.’

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be some soft, sexy Wolfstar BDSM, the chapter after that will be F/F action between wonderful femme Lily and sexy, butchy Andromeda.  
> Shout-out to my beautiful fiancée (who is also my BFF, first-reader, and biggest fan) for letting me use her AO3 invite to get in and post.


End file.
